vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Atmokinesis
Waether Manipulation, also known as Atmokinesis, Meteorokinesis, or Weather Control, is the ability to manipulate, control and affect the weather. The bearer of this ability can sense and influence meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. Factors Due to the great power and concentration required to manipulate the weather, few supernatural beings are capable to use this skill without losing control. *'Rains' - It is the control of water evaporated in the clouds, and can return to earth as well, in the form of snow or hail. *'Storms' - is a phenomenon characterized by the coexistence of two or more close air masses of different temperatures. The contrast associated with the physical effects involved leads to an instability characterized by rain, wind, lightning, thunder and occasional hail and other weather phenomena. *'Hurricanes' - is a storm system characterized by a closed circulation around a low pressure center and producing strong winds and heavy rain. The tropical cyclones draw their energy from the condensation of moist air, producing strong winds. Depending on your strength and location, can be called a tropical cyclone tropical depression, tropical storm, hurricane, typhoon or cyclone simply. *'Clouds' - is a visible mass consisting of snow crystals or water droplets in the atmosphere. The clouds scatter all visible light and therefore appear white. However, sometimes they are too thick or dense to light the cross, and then look gray or even black. Depending on some factors droplets can become rain, hail or snow. *'Blizzards' - is a storm of snow, ice and hail with heavy snowfall in intensity, which usually occurs in high mountain areas or high latitudes. The blizzards are very dangerous as they reduce visibility and increase the risk of death due to low temperatures that occur in them. *'Lightning' - is the vivid glow in the clouds produced by electrical shock. The energy of a lightning is very high and countless in a living body, because it is capable of burning alive tected. *'Tornadoes' - is a rotating funnel of air violently, its lower end is in contact with the surface of the Earth, and top with a large cloud vertical development or, exceptionally, with the base of a cumulus cloud. This is the more intense atmospheric phenomenon known. *'Fog' - is a collection of liquid water droplets or ice crystals suspended in the air at or near the Earth's surface. the fog causes a great low visibility, preventing you see more than a couple of meters. Can be used by *'Witches (TV Series)' - can use weather control, but with the acquisition of a great magical power (100 dead witches). This power can be used in very powerful beings and defeat, but must be used quickly and accurate, otherwise, the witch could die by the great power. (Bonnie shows to Jeremy the great power of the 100 witches, by gusts of wind, thunder and lightning. Bonnie uses her power against Niklaus. She was precious in her attack prevented side effects.) **Bonnie Bennett (late in Season 2) *'Vampires (TV Series)' - can use this power. So far the only form of weather manipulation shown is to create fog from the air. This power was only seen used by vampires in the Pilot episode.It was seen when Damon attacked Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton and again when he spies on Elena in the cemetery. Damon Salvatore confirms that he can create fogs while talks to Stefan. However, he was not used this power again since. Interestingly, neither has any other vampire. **Damon Salvatore (only in Pilot episode) *'Vampires (Novels)' - can use this power, but only those of an old age and powerful. Katherine and Damon used this power to avoid sunlight and cover up their attacks. However, Katherine causes the atmosphere in the town to become heavy and abnormal, causing the lack of a clear sense of orientation. After the arrival of Klaus, the atmosphere of Fell's Church is strange, abnormal, heavy and gives a sense of evil and fear. **Klaus **Katherine von Swartzschild **Damon Francesco Salvatore Trivia *The weather control is mostly associated with the elements of air and water. *The phenomena such as volcanic e, vampires could control the weather but was removed to be considered too supernatural. In-Universe the lack of this power could be eruptions and earthquakes are associated with fire and earth control. *Damon Salvatore used this ability in Pilot, to create fog, and told Stefan that he created the fog, but he has not used this ability since. Interestingly, neither has any other vampire. *In the TV series, weather control is an advanced skill that witches can only use. **To properly use this power requires the emotions, powers and adequate experience, otherwise the witch could die trying. *Officially, this power is shown in the series, when Bonnie acquires the power of 100 dead witches. *In the novels, the origin of vampires is a mystery, but some of the powers of the undead are controlling elements and weather. In TV Series, vampires are hated by Nature, causing only witches (servants of Nature) are the only ones able to use these powers. See Also Category:Witchcraft Category:Vampires Category:Witches Category:Powers